


A ROMANTIC CRUISE

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [18]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Cruise Ships, Drunkness, F/M, Funny, Holidays, One Big Happy Family, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, strong love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: Donald and Arianne Drake want to spend a cruise with their children, and after an alcohol-based dinner ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Let's go holiday!

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep repeating over and over that they are my favorite couple and that would give Topolino a success far beyond expectations ... they love each other so much that they know no obstacles in front of them.

“Here we are at home! Guys, I didn't think this objective was so complicated ... better face a S.C.P., then ... ”were the words of Double Duck, as he took off his tux, literally muddy.  
"In fact it is so ... but perhaps we have underestimated the enemy ..." was instead the sensual voice of his wife Kay K, also dirty with mud, as she took off her purple top. Donald returned in normal clothes, he blushed his face. Kay noticed.  
“Well? What's wrong with you? You've seen me so many times in a bra ... and above all without it ... ”she told him ironically and with her erotic tone, as she headed upstairs, followed by her husband. They both headed for the room they were arranging for their little son Kenny, always kept by their adopted children Huey, Dewey and Louie and this time also by grandmother Duck ... DK Couple was always crazy about him!  
"Here he is, mother's little one!" were the happy words of Arianne Drake (Kay K only for the missions) as she returned him in her arms from her cradle. Even Donald, always excited since he became a father - also of the trio of Huey, Dewey and Louie - as well as sharing this common feeling with his wife, with whom he was happily married after complicated years due to multiple causes independent of their will, all in the beginning he was terribly afraid of this new role ... however, the affection and experience he had in raising his nephews (now his adopted children), in addition to the infinite love and constant support of Arianne - he had found in Donny the crowning glory of all his life dreams - he was doing really great.  
"Hi, Kenny ... my sunshine ..." she told him as he grabbed his beak with his hands to play with it. He closed his eyes, losing his mind in a happy world, feeling the warm kiss of Arianne Drake's light beak on his cheekbone.  
"Mummy! Daddy! You are back!" instead were the festive screams of the little Drakes, now proud and happy to have two fantastic parents ... and if they knew Donald, having been 'uncle' until recently, Arianne was proving to be a truly exceptional mother, beautiful and good, no matter if she was adoptive ... they couldn't have wanted a better one than her.  
“Children! We missed you too ... "Donald said as he surrounded them with his strong arms together with Arianne, a bit in trouble with little Kenny in her arms ... there could not be a more idyllic image than the one described in this heat familiar ... ”Do you know that we adore you? You are unique to us ... ”Arianne said in a whisper, feeling the caresses of her children on her raven bob hair.  
And the three of them did not know the real (albeit discontinuous) activity of their parents ...

"Arianne, baby ... I made you the chocolate you like so much ..." Donald Duck said as he brought her a steaming cup with an unmistakable aroma.  
"Oh, honey ... you are always so kind ..." she said as she was on the sofa reading a yellow book (it was among her favorites along with her husband DD, another thing shared with him, but how many have common!?).  
"Thank you, my DD ..." she said when she took it ... but she noticed that on the saucer, under the cup, there were two sparkling tickets, which Arianne took to observe them better ... and they were ... "Donny , but what ... these are tickets for, for ... ”she couldn't say the words, which her husband concluded. "Exactly, my dear ... Ari, let's go on a cruise!" he told her all excited.  
"Oh, DD ... you are incredible, too much ... but how did you do it?" she asked him insistently.  
"Oh, well ... two 'colleagues' owed me a favor, let's say, and so, since you've been wanting it for a long time, I wanted to surprise you ... and I want you to know that there is no price to see the smile. my super agent wife ... "he spoke to her with his beak almost close to his: because he would never get used to those intense doe-like irises and pupils, under which a mature and determined woman was hiding, and which always represented a irresistible magnetic attraction.  
"Donald, you are ... you are ... oh, I love you!" she told him moved.  
"I love you more, my heavenly soul ..." Donald Duck murmured as he kissed her on her beak ... but in her gesture Arianne spilled the hot chocolate.  
“AAAHHH! My face!" Donald cried suddenly in pain as he covered himself with his hands.  
“Oh, forgive me, DD! I didn't want to, ah ... ”she promptly apologized as some dark thick liquid had also fallen on her hand, burning herself.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" instead it was the voice of Dewey, the first to rush to the place.  
"Dewey, go get a rag and some cold water, now!" was the peremptory order of Arianne Drake, to which little Drake obeyed resolutely. If at first they did not have the habit of listening to the orders of their adoptive mother, now they had found a solution by trying to meet each other without ending up in quarrels that would have led to nothing ... also because Arianne had made Uncle Donald, that is their adoptive father much more meek than before, thanks to treating him well without pointing out his defects but rather without issuing criticism, just like him who, with his presence alone, and also his own defects, made her freer to be herself herself, more at peace with the world ... and more trusting towards everyone else.  
After a couple of minutes, he was all right, although ... "Ari, I understand that I can be a mess at times, but ... what faults do I have now?" asked Donald without being too angry: in other circumstances he would have been furious without restraint.  
"It was an accident, DD ... I just got the cup out of hand and then ... it was right that you three also knew your father's surprise ..." she said to his children, blinking. Not even Huey, Dewey and Louie could resist that look.  
"What surprise, mom?" Louie immediately asked.  
“That we are going on a cruise in a week! And we all go there! " Arianne told them enthusiastically. “And go like this! You're a great, daddy !!!" was the cry of the little ducklings as they held on to Donald, still covered in chocolate. “Ah! I'm glad you're happy ... "he said while he was drying himself again, before his wife took his hand." Wait, Donald ... let me do it ... "Arianne told him, before she approached to him to lick his face in the part still dirty with cocoa, and then kiss him on the beak with sweetened lips, immediately returned by her husband, while he was touching her raven hair.  
"I think we will see this scene every minute on a cruise, brothers ..." Huey said laughing over it along with the others, besides of course Kenny.

They left the port of Duckburg during a weekend on the ship "Queen Victoria", a gigantic metal monster, a real citadel on the sea, equipped with everything you need: real suites with whirlpool and sauna, endless walks of deckchairs on seven decks , swimming pools for adults and children, a tennis court and a paddle court (updated version of tennis), several rooms for various live performances by actors and actresses, cinemas also outdoors and large dance halls for each deck of the ship. ... he could easily lose ...  
The Drake Family was assigned a suite right in front of the sea, at least as big as the two rooms of the house put together - the Cinema room and the Games room - with a double bed and a smaller one for Kenny, while in the other there were three beds for the other children, with a large sofa, an armchair, a cabinet with a few books and a large-screen LED TV ... better than that ...  
"Here we are, children ... now let's get changed and then let's have fun!" Donald said with little Kenny in his arms, without restraining everyone's enthusiasm. "And please, let's try to be united, without causing trouble!" Arianne said more seriously. "Don't be like your father ..." she added then she mischievously.  
"Of course, then your mother disappears and I find her at the pole of the lap dance for two days straight ..." the husband replied sarcastically.  
"Try repeating it, damn ..." Arianne Drake replied not too seriously as she was squeezed in a fit of Donald's joke, under Kenny's little cries of approval and the laughter of the three little Drakes.


	2. Sweet couple, beautiful family

They spent so much time together they didn't want it to ever end and that had helped bring them together as never before: Donald, Arianne, Huey Dewey and Louie and Kenny Drake were truly a super family! If there was to be proof of their harmony and complicity, between husband and wife and between parents and children, well ... that was the perfect example.  
The missions were obviously another thing, but on so many other occasions Donald and Arianne had shown their love, their union, their one-of-a-kind bond, and again it was happening again, as they sunbathed, hugging each other, him in red boxers and a fit body and her in two emerald green pieces to show off her beautiful body ... while Kenny was playing with the two of them with rubber molds under the watchful eye of his parents.  
Every now and then they also glanced at three other urchins, hoping that they would not do anything strange ... instead they asked them to participate in soap - soccer, or soapy football on a soccer field but made slippery by liquid soap.  
"What do you say, Donny?" Arianne asked him.  
"In fact ... I wanted to try something that was not a banana peel ..." he replied, perhaps presaging what she expected him ... only to be thrown by his wife and children into the fray. “Come on, daddy! Didn't you want fun? ... ”the three children mocked him.  
"Let's see if you stay up, my dear ..." added his wife Arianne.  
Instead, using her webbed legs, she managed not to slip more than she should, while Arianne, despite being nimble and quick in legs, having feet she couldn't stand very much, but she didn't have much fun too. In the end it was not known who had won and who had not, but they all laughed with joy.  
At the end everyone under a nice shower to wash off the soap, with Donald Duck and Arianne helping the little ones to remove the soaps...  
Before the dinner on deck 7 with sea view, Donald was in a towel looking at the dark sky with the sea as flat as a table, while Huey, Dewey and Louie were in the hot tub laughing and joking, instead Kenny was in his arms, the who, after taking his warm milk, was playing with his hands ... when Arianne came out of the shower in a towel to cover her entire body. Donald was stunned: when his wife was there, time froze at that moment ... gently placing Kenny on the bed, he stopped to look at her, while she, with her raven hair wet between the purple headband on her head, stroked him, where he he was taking her hips - and touching her divine buttocks she had - before they looked into each other's eyes for a few moments ... then they turned to watch the moon come out of the horizon. "Did you see, my love ... even the moon has been waiting for you, because she is envious of your beauty, so much so that she wants to admire you..." Donald whispered on her delicate beak.  
Arianne approached her husband tightly embraced, who felt her breasts press on her pectorals, and felt a certain turgidity in his lower parts. "It's the whole world that envies us, my love ... even the great ocean, the stars and ... everyone, in short ..." she answered in an equally whisper, smiling at him, while taking a quick look at Kenny who was starting to rest peacefully on the pillows.  
Donald smiled at her. "Why can't I ever stop time, Ari?" he asked her.  
"It is enough for us to have very little, after all, my dear DD ..." she replied.  
"You know our children are lucky to ..." he continued, but ...  
"Shhhhhhhhh ..." her wife whispered again before kissing him softly. Donald could not resist and began to intertwine his tongue with hers, taking her in his arms and leaving himself on the armchair with Arianne who began to massage his pectorals while he was slowly pulling off the top of the towel to gently plunge between her tits , kissing and sucking them indifferently, with Kay kissing him softly on the feathered hair, as if he were a child to be cuddled like her others.  
They stopped in the following days at an atoll of the Kiribati islands, in the Pacific Ocean plane, and it really looked like the Earthly Paradise!  
Crystal clear waters, white beaches, dreamy palm trees ... tourists descended from the "Queen Victoria" in groups, but when it was the turn of the Drake Family they didn't waste a moment enjoying all that spectacle, including wonderful baths, walks on the beach, always with their children to accompany Donald and Arianne, and without forgetting the knowledge on the ship of couples and families with whom to make friends and (why not?) alliances for their DK Foundation, a charity (my previous fan fiction ed.) who dealt with solidarity ... but both husband and wife did not lose sight of each other for a single moment, always looking at each other sweetly and exchanging kisses, too much was the love they felt, which made the children always happy to this, especially for Donald, who after all deserved Arianne, who in turn deserved someone like Donald Duck, the only lighthouse and safe haven of her life.

That evening the musical "The Greatest Show" was staged in the ship's Central Big Room, which was an incredible success, applauded by everyone, even by the Drakes, in the front row to attend the show with high-class clothes (even Kenny had one of his own) and with Arianne showing superstar makeup, while Donny gave off a not indifferent charm (after all it was certainly not the first time) that captured the attention of several other girls, who were instantly electrocuted by his wife . "Too bad I don’t have my weapon, but there are four geese ..." she thought.

"Goodnight, mom ... goodnight, dad ..." were the words of the three little ducks, tired after a fantastic evening. "We love you ..." they said again in chorus, embracing their parents. "We love you too, children, to die for!" said Arianne Drake, who felt the caresses of the little hands of the adopted children as a sensation outside of time ... at least like the caresses of her husband.  
“You are great parents! Dad, you are unique, just as mum is also unique ... ”she said in a worn voice Louie.  
"You are unique, my children ..." Donald said as he kissed all three of them before they went to sleep.  
Entering their suite, a little staggering, Arianne asked Donald for a little help. "DD ... I'd be slightly drunk ..." she said with a sticky mouth.  
"One day then you will explain to me how you can handle alcohol ... tonight almost three bottles are gone ..." he said, albeit tipsy but still standing. "Sorry if I lean back ..." she told him, but Donny took her in her arms, trying not to make too much noise, as Kenny was resting in his mom's arms.  
He left her lying on the bed carrying her youngest son to a nearby cot, thankfully without singing the lullaby, before taking off his jacket and lying down next to his wife, before they hugged each other tightly.  
Donald took her raven hair, a bit damp from the slight heat of the night, when she brought her hands closer to him and began to take off his dark jacket, while he was about to take off the straps of her ultramarine blue dress ... suddenly she guided her hand on her legs, which Donald began to touch immediately as if hypnotized, when Arianne, always with a slightly crooked smile, took him where she wanted ... just at that point. Donald felt her smooth skin and her hair that he loved so much about her ... "You know I didn't wear panties tonight, love ...?" was Arianne's rhetorical and somewhat mischievous question. Donny was surprised at first, widening his eyes in the darkness of the suite filtered by the moon's rays but then ... but then he returned with an unusual gesture, dictated by the fact that with Arianne he was much more comfortable about certain things than a time would never have completed, also because of his own shyness ...  
Bringing her hands from Arianne's thighs to hers, he brought them over the waistband of her pants, allowing her to slide inside him.  
Arianne raised it and pecked it as a sign of surprise. "You know, Ari ... I think I wasn't wearing any underwear tonight ... what do you say, love?" he said, smiling at her.  
Arianne Drake returned with an even bigger smile, squeezing her member in arousal phase, while she was hardening in a few moments.  
"Oh, my beloved DD ... But how naughty you are ..." she whispered on his beak ... "Never as much as you, my spy of the night ... and deep sea siren ..." answered her husband, as they began to kiss, first gently and then with stronger vigor, hugging each other with arms and legs, moaning and sweating, while they undressed their evening dresses.  
The ship was sliding silently across the ocean, while in a suite on deck 6 our most beautiful and fantastic couple of all was making love with a strength that only the two of them, Donald and Arianne Drake, knew.  
"Ah ... ah, yes, yes ... oh, my God, Donald ... how much I love you, my prince of the sea, my creature of the starry sky ..." Arianne whispered, kissing his head and face , while Donald, now abandoned to his animal instincts, kissed her relentlessly all over her body, that body so beautiful, so sensual, so heavenly ... perhaps the fact that he was not so lazy was due to the fact that the sex kept him alive, and even his wife had found in him the right partner to give vent to her animal instincts. Donald kissed rapt by her breasts and her turgid nipples, who guided him with great skill, before he licked her navel, always the weak point of Arianne Drake, who had a beginning of orgasm. ? Oh, yes ... yes, yes, yes, Donald, my beloved husband, ah ... "were her words full of emotion. And Donald, now at the right point, I start kissing her curvy legs and then licking her dark pussy, generating a stronger orgasm. “Ah! ... how beautiful you are, how strong you are, DD ... ah ...! she said. The moment of highest pleasure for the couple.  
Rough, incessant licking, which not even in dreams can be imagined ... then even Arianne did not want to be outdone, taking him from below to kiss his pectorals, beak, abdominals and then sucking his tool, more and more like matter ferrous. "Oh, Ari, my divine beauty ... I can't resist you ..." he murmured with his eyes closed, feeling like a mortal accompanied by the hand of his angel.  
Arianne sucks more eagerly and deeper, until ... "Oh, no, Ari ... I think we are ..." Donald would say already certain of the consequences of her.  
"No, not now ..." was Arianne's suffocated response with her beak still attached to Donald's member ... but a few moments later, he expelled a huge amount of sperm that filled her beak.  
"Ooohhhh, my Goooooooodd ...." were the panting words of Donald and Arianne, throwing themselves on the blankets and hugging each other, naked and sweaty, while catching their breath.  
But you can't resist an instinct ... "My love ... second round!" Donny told her after about ten minutes. Arianne did not let herself be repeated.  
It was he who immediately penetrated her with his newly hardened member, while her wife held him tight as so many other times with her legs and her arms, feeling a strong pressure.  
"Oh ... oh, how much you are ... ah, say you love! ... say you love me, please ..." were Arianne's suffocated words. "I love you like crazy, love ... Arianne, you are my life, my SOUL! ..." were instead those of the husband, completely lost in the body of his wife ... who felt more and more his member penetrate it deeply.  
Fucking made sense to them only when they took pleasure in taking both of them into the dimension of supreme pleasure, beyond all that is known ... and in fact time ceased to exist.  
And in the end ... neither of them managed to resist beyond a certain limit.  
"Ariaaaaaaaaaanneeeeeeee!"  
"Dooooonnaaaaaaaaalldddl!"  
To throw himself on the bed once more, with Donny feeling Arianne's body - and breasts - on him, as they breathed as if they had emerged from the depths of the sea after a long apnea. They looked into each other's eyes, holding each other and stroking their hair: Donald was brushing Arianne's black and wet silk threads, while she was combing his feathered hair, which seemed white but she realized that it was a light ash blonde, and this gave her great happiness.  
"Every day I want to live on you, my love ... you and our children give me moments of life that are priceless ..." Donald whispered on her delicate beak.  
"Your soul is my soul, my sweet and strong DD ... My Donald, if life is happiness every moment with you, even if it is about having a fuck ... then you represent life itself ... MY LIFE, my love ... ” she said in a sentence full of all the love she had always felt towards her husband.  
Donald was very moved: from Arianne he always received sentences of great effect, but also some criticism, without ever exaggerating too much, just as Arianne Drake with him felt that her trust in the rest of the world was better every day that passed, and also in the her role as a mother to her four children, especially Kenny, never so desired by her and her husband as in that moment.  
"But I must agree with you, Ari ... look at Kenny (and they both saw him snoring happily) ... how does he not hear us?" he asked her.  
"You just said, he got it from both of us ... even I am a lazy girl sometimes ... even if you are my teacher ..." she replied as she held her arms around his neck.  
Donald Drake looked at her once more, before they kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms, whispering a light 'I love you' to each other.

Meanwhile, the sea was as if it was being illuminated by a light from the depths that from the surface was going to crack the window of the room where Donald and Arianne were ... they were the king and queen of the entire ocean at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Always my inspiration, my dedication goes to Masterofdestiny, and also to my readers Alendarkstar, CPDLS, ShaynaShepard1, IsabellaNajera, Zekkkiray


End file.
